Losing You
by diamondpetals18
Summary: Sequel to He said She said. Will Mikan give Natsume a chance? read and find out!


**Ok this the sequel of He said She said… enjoy and sorry if there would be wrong grammars and spellings… and sorry if I didn't update my other story…hehehehe…**

**Anyway I don't own G.A.**

It's been a year and a half since Mikan and Natsume broke up. Ever since they never spoke with each other(A/n: they are classmates here… all of them which made it harder for Mikan to move on), even Mikan's friends never asked her what happen they knew Natsume's reputation from the start, but they thought that Natsume changed since he had Mikan in his life but he didn't. After the break up Natsume dated Luna a hot blonde girl with blue eyes… they dated for a few months and during those times Mikan hadn't got over with him but still managed to smile in front of everybody though she was hurt already.

"Oi baka are you alright?" Hotaru asked when she noticed Mikan stared blankly at the window.

"Oh… hi Hotaru. Yeah I'm fine just thinking of something." Mikan said forcing a smile.

"Hn, don't tell me you're still thinking of that stupid ex of yours."

"Nah… I'm not, I got over him Hotaru… a few months ago you that."

"I was just testing you baka… and looks like you are over him now."

When class was about to start Natsume entered the room and all of the fan girls swarmed over him. Hotaru, Mikan, Anna and Nonoko just remained seated.

"Fuck off." Natsume said while glaring at the girls and went to his seat.

Jin-jin then entered the room and said in a cold voice…

"We have a new student. Come in and introduce yourself and you can sit where ever you like make it quick."

A blond boy with blue eyes entered the room and the girls started to droll.

"Wow… he's hot! I wonder what's his name." Sumire said.

"Yeah, but still I think Natsume-sama is hotter." A girl said.

The boy started to introduce himself…

"I'm Ruka Nogi, 16 years old." Ruka said while smiling like a prince.

"Ne, Ruka-sama do you have a girl friend?"

"Can I be your girlfriend?"

The girls in the class started to ask so many questions that Jin-jin had to scold them.

"Enough! Now Nogi sit where you want to."

Ruka nodded and went to Mikan's direction.

"Uhm excuse me… may I sit beside you?" He asked.

"Huh? uh yeah sure. Nice to meet you Ruka-san this is my best friend Hotaru and I'm Sakura Mikan." Mikan said while smiling.

Ruka sat beside Mikan and said hi to Hotaru and to Mikan. Natsume who's seated at the back just watched his ex and Ruka talking happily.

"_Hn, what a flirt." _Natsume thought bitterly.

Classes went on normally. Ruka and Mikan got close in such a short time.

"Ne, Hotaru let's go eat. I'm starved." Mikan said.

"You go ahead. I have to talk to someone."

"Ok. Ruka-pyon y'want to go with me?"

"Sure. See you Hotaru."

Hotaru went to Natsume's room after Mikan and Ruka left the class room. Hotaru knocked several times before the lad opened the door.

"What do you want Imai?" Natsume asked irritatingly.

"I just want to give this. You thought I didn't noticed the look in your face when that Ruka Nogi talked to Mikan… you're a loser Hyuuga. Well that's all." Hotaru left Natsume's room.

Natsume went inside his room and locked his door. He opened the envelope Hotaru gave to him. When he saw it, he wanted to kill himself… it was a picture of him and Mikan. They were sitting under their tree, Natsume was lying on Mikan's lap and he was starting at her. Mikan was touching his forehead and smiling at him, her eyes were glowing… he was also smiling. It made him feel empty and alone. Thought he had many girlfriends after Mikan he couldn't stop comparing them… no one is like Mikan.

"Dammit!" Natsume yelled and punched the wall.

Four months has passed since Hotaru gave Natsume the picture. Natsume decided that he would ask Mikan back in his life, he knew it was selfish but he would anything to get Mikan back. After class he was about to talk to Mikan, but when Mikan was about to leave the room Ruka called her.

"Mikan! wait."

"Ah. Ruka-pyon what is it?"

"Ah… I uh… I… can we uhm… I really like you. Can you go out with me?"

The whole class remained silent. They were shocked at Ruka's bold confession.

"Ruka-pyon... I'd love to!" Mikan said smiling at him.

"Thanks Mikan-chan." Ruka hugged Mikan in front of the class… in front of Natsume.

Natsume left the room and went to the tree.

"_DAMMIT! Now look. You lost Mikan the second time around. You asshole!"_ Natsume mentally cursed himself.

That night Natsume waited for Mikan to return to her room. He waited for almost 2 hours. When he heard footsteps he hid behind the walls. Ruka walked Mikan to her room and gave her a peck on the cheeks before leaving. Mikan was alone and was about to open her door when Natsume grabbed her hand.

"Nat…"

"Mikan… I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I know I've been an ass…a jerk… an idiot… and I just want to say sorry."

"It's ok. It's been a long time… and I've forgotten that already. See you tomorrow."

"Mikan wait… I…"

"If you're asking me about going back into your life Natsume… my answer is no. I told you right? You'll never find someone else to love just as much as I loved you. Sorry Natsume… but I know you'll find her." Mikan said coldly and went inside her room slamming the door at Natsume's face.

Natsume stood there and whispered something…

"I love you Mikan… and I'm sorry."

And with that Natsume went to his room promising to himself that he will never love anyone except Mikan, hoping that one day she will come back to him.

**End… I know this sucks…. Anyway review? Please don't give me flames. :((**


End file.
